Infamous: Blood Moon
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: As it turns out Monsters exist and Conduits are the missing link. Now its up to a select few Conduits to make sure things don't go south. Hopefully they can survive the boys and the girls of Yokai Academy. Especially the Girls. Mostly a Infamous, Rosario Vampire, and Monster Girl Encyclopedia Crossover.


_As it turns out Monsters exist and Conduits are the missing link. Now its up to a select few Conduits to make sure things don't go south. Hopefully they can survive the boys and the girls of Yokai Academy. Especially the Girls._

_Mostly a Infamous, Rosario Vampire, and Monster Girl Encyclopedia Crossover._

**Chapter 1: Missing Link Found**

Conduits are: Regardless of appearances, Human. Despite the extra teeth, the ability to breath fire, or turn into a coherent form of self-aware energy they were all (or were) human. As it turns out Supernatural Powers exist and few knew about it until a cult of mad scientists decides to drop a thing called the Ray Sphere on the US city of Empire City. Which lead to a plague and one in every five gangbangers able to _teleport_ and hobos now earning the ability to use _psychic powers_.

After that fiasco the newly named Conduits started to get actually noticeable powers before yet _another _Ray Sphere went off in New Marais killing many who carried the Conduit Gene. Which lead to a Government crackdown and the new job for a man that now sat in his office wondering how much pure alcohol can he put into his fifth shot before it becomes too unhealthy.

Director Jeffrey Locke worked for the US Bureau of Extra-Natural Affairs. The more diplomatic counterpart to the increasingly militaristic US Dept. of Unified Protection. BENA preferred Counselors and Negotiators, DUP ordered bounties and hit lists. BENA studied Conduit and Ray Sphere Energy phenomena with ethical guidelines, DUP coined the term 'enhanced research techniques'.

Thanks to their constant breaches of civil and human rights and even more frequent examples of abuse of power and corruption it was obvious that they would come crashing down.

And that they did.

The DUP Director deliberately released _three _dangerous conduits into Seattle to get more support for the DUP, turned Seattle into an occupied police state, almost committed an act of _genocide _by using her power on the whole Akomish native american tribe, and shockingly did so while being on **budget**.

Now you may ask why is it that Locke is drinking? Sure the DUP was pretty much going down the drain but what made it terrible was that everyone was looking at _him _now. The Press, The President, the FUCKING GODDAMN US Congressional Committee, The untold number of Anti- and Pro-Conduit groups, and that does not include his own staff which now had to sort through dozens of applications, resignations, transfers, messages, complaints, reports, packages, and the occasional hate mail issued towards a guy named Chuck.

Sure he was on the job but he was sure that even the most cold-blooded German Taskmaster would pardon such a poor irishman way in over his head.

After another gulp and cough he sat down back on his desk and read the title of the first folder that lied on top of the mahogany surface.

**CONDUIT ANTHROPOLOGY - URGENT FINDINGS**

Sighing, the chubby balding man opened the folder and began to look through the contents spilled before him. Lab reports, Scanned Copies of Science Journal pages, a few images both drawn and photographed. What caught his eyes though was the single page letter signed by multiple academics BENA had either hired or contracted with over the years.

Vampires exist and they are conduits. That was nothing new; past incidents showed that Conduits had existed long before Empire City and some Vampires were seen fighting with both the Anti-Conduit and Pro-Conduit militia operating within New Marias.

Werewolves exist. Surprising but not entirely unexpected.

Magic and Magic users exists. Of course they are called **Conduits **and he was not going to change Conduit to Wizard just because his favorite nephew loves Harry Potter neither was he going to allow his little girl to meet a vampire. In fact if there was one thing he and the DUP could agree on was neutralizing every vampire that so much as reflects sunlight on their skin.

Supernatural events and Creatures can be associated to naturally occurring Conduits and Ray Sphere energies. Duh!

Entire communities of Supernatural Creatures the size of cities exist and have so for generations living under our noses. There did Locke's eyes widen like saucers. Entire Castles, a whole _Valley _were some of the things that were controlled by monsters and were somehow cut off from the world.

He sighed and after putting away his drinks he pulled out his desk phone, tapped a button, and said: "Secretary get me the US President. I need him to see this."

XXX

Headmaster Chairman Tenmei Mikogami was a very powerful but very wise monster, as the one in charge of Yokai Academy his task was to oversee the education of young teenage monsters and their eventual integration into society both human and nonhuman. With his...friends in high and low places he caught word of the BENA and the Conduit Anthropology report.

Now THAT made things interesting. The man ever clad in hooded white priest garb had always strived for coexistence and had thought that Conduits were a bad thing since many Monster Hunters had grown even more dangerous with Conduit abilities under their belts; it drastically reduced the gap in power so much that he in fact having to order extra security to protect the school since a hunter conduit nearly got onto school grounds.

With this revelation he had to sit back and think. He knew of plans by the UN to begin contact with the various monster factions and organizations but the Chairman knew for a fact that if they made into contact with the wrong group such as that anti-human Fairytale group things would get messy; In turn that also meant if a friendlier group, such as the Academy, made contact then things could finally be looking up for him.

So in his office he sat in his vintage swivel chair looking back at two people, one a shriveled small old man with small circular shades in white chinese clothes and the other an alluring pink haired woman in an elegant gothic black dress.

"So." Started Mikogami, "have you read it all as well?"

"I have." Simply answered the old man, "much work needs to be done."

"Agreed Touhou," nodded the woman, "we can no longer hide."

"Akasha i must ask." Continued Mikogami, "does your family know?"

Akasha shrugged, "my husband Issa and his second wife."

"And what do they say?"

"Issa is willing to go along with it but Gyokuro is in denial and just wants to wipe out humanity even more. Especially the Conduits."

"They have more and can _make_ more Conduits then we can breed and train combat ready yokai or prepare the necessary magics." Said Touhou, "Add the military technology and the numbers and we would struggle to hold even one defensive line and thats if and only if we can get the others to agree on cooperation."

"so...diplomacy?" Mikogami raised the question.

"diplomacy." nodded Touhou.

"Let me be the one to initiate contact." answered Akasha.

"Are you sure?" Touhou questioned, "The fight with Alucard has severely weakened you and things might get awry if they have water conduits on hand."

"I'll manage" she answered, "besides I think they'll be more...receptive to an attractive woman such as myself."

"i'll say…." Touhou scratched his chin staring at her rear end, "I wouldn't mind going back to my young form once in a while…"

"I'm married" she frowned.

Tenmei lazily glanced at her, "you're all polygamists. Loose ones at that."

XXX

"So you are…."

"I'm a Were-Rabbit."

"okay…" he nodded, "so why are you on top of me?"

"wanna do it?"

"...Did you really just say you want to sleep with me even though I just met you?"

"yes."

"...why?"

Sten Iwamori was a 'scout' of sorts for the BENA, having underwent the procedure all Non-Conduit gene carriers undertake to gain conduit powers. His job was to get out and gather information, and fight if need be.

The young BENA agent who was camping in the woods was in the middle of a mission of observing 'Historically Conduit Communities' AKA Monsters in their natural habitat.

As said, this...place was one of many that hid these monsters and he was prepared for anything.

"because I like you!"

Save for the fact that a blond haired, red eyed bombshell bunnygirl with fluffy white legs and rabbit ears was straddling him with a smile.

"...and why do you like me?"

She tapped her chin, "...because...I like you?"

Sten sighed.

No he did not sleep with her. While Sten was a healthy heterosexual man in his earluy 20s, if the military taught him anything, it was that never get into bed with foreign woman lest ye face the harrowing wrath of STDs. Admittedly the USMC's Sex-ed training produced more born again virgins than most armed forces. So much for military families.

Besides, he reasoned, he had priorities. Harriet, the were-rabbit who tried to jump his pants agreed to act as his guide although her usefulness was...dubious.

Given the nature of his powers he needed very little and travelled light, what things he had was stuffed in a backpack or in pouches all around his BENA armor. His job was to A: gather information on monsters and their environment and to B: establish communication with a monster community as to start diplomatic relations.

"Harriet lead me to the nearest settlement."

XXX

Sten glanced at the creature before him. This was a tanned woman with white fur and white hair save for her torso which was shaved to look like a bikini. She was attractive, caucasian, and 100% _Japanese_. In fact every monster he had seen male and female of all species were japanese despite the clear and obvious racial appearances.

A rapping blond haired african in dreads who happened to be a ninja that fought with _eight swords at once_ was just too much for him.

Add the fact that said girl was a Yeti of all things and wondered if the Scientific Community was going to be crying over the sheer illogical discrepancies of the BENA's discoveries.

The nearest settlement was in fact up in the mountains and Harriet had agreed to take him there. Problem was that a freak snow storm had appeared out of nowhere and they had planned to just go back down and try someplace else before stumbling onto the Yeti as she was munching on a pile of nuts and berries.

"Hi!" she smiled.

"...Hi…." he answered cautiously.

"My names is Betty the Yeti!"

"Hi...Betty the Yeti…how are you?"

"Good! What's your name?"

"Sten Iwamori."

"okay! Want a hug?"

"uh...why?"

"Yetis like hugs!"

The BENA scout looked at Harriet who nodded.

"oh where are my manners this is Harriet the Wererabbit."

"Hi Betty!"

"Hi!"

Awkward silence. Not sure what to do Sten Iwamori reached into his backpack and took out a brochure and a pamphlet.

"Say Betty have you heard about Conduits?" he asked.

"You mean the weird Witches and Wizards who don't use wands everyone keeps talking about?" she replied as she took the papers.

"actually no. Witches and Wizards are a type of conduit that use objects, words, and mathematical patterns to channel energy into. Harriet is technically a rabbit conduit as much as you are a snow monkey conduit. Its all explained in this pamphlet and brochure."

"Does this mean we're related? I always wanted a big brother!"

"No it just says that Raysphere energy makes your kind what you are, everything and anything supernatural could hopefully be explained with more research."

"Wow!" she said amazed in a childish way, "that so cool!"

"erh...yeah!...cool."

Scratching his head Sten felt unsure of what to say next and again looked at Harriet who was still smiling at him.

"I'm part of the Bureau of Extra-Natural Affairs and I was sent here to try to learn about people like you and Harriet who agreed to be my guide. So Betty do you happen to know a settlement I can start with? Harriet told me of one around this mountain but since it been snowing…"

Betty scratched her chin before inexplicably conjuring a lightbulb out of thin air above her head.

"There's the Yuki-Onna village just past that mountain" she said, pointing north, "but the young Yeti boys and Yuki-otokos always fight all the time."

"over what?" he asked.

She shrugged, "this and that...boy things."

'petty squabbles?' he thought, 'pretty human thing if you ask me'

"Alright. Thanks Betty we'll be going now."

"Wait!" she said as they turned.

Betty rushed over to them cradling her food in her arms.

"I wanna go to!"

"How come?" he asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?!" said Harriet, surprisingly in outrage, "this is the start of an awesome adventure!"

"look this isn't a kids show…." Sten reasoned to no avail.

"You're right this is real! Now lets go!" yelled Harriet with abnormally higher enthusiasm than before.

"Yay!" yelled out Betty, jumping for joy.

Sighing, Sten frowned and sulked, "good grief. I really have just stepped into some sick kids show."

Shaking his head one more time, he made his way toward the village while the overly childish monster girl duo rushed ahead of him with unmatched enthusiasm.

XXX

Mizore Shirayuki never minded the fighting in the town inn/bar. The fact was that it was so often that she gotten used to it. So the pale purple haired japanese ice elemental AKA a Yuki-Onna just sat to one side as Abominable Snowmen and Marauding Ice Elementals were killing each other all the while quietly sucking on a lollipop.

No knew why they started fighting only just that one small misinterpreted reark always reignited the powder keg.

As she saw a male yeti bend in an unnatural manner she realised that she had forgotten something and got off her feet, go through the unruly crowd, dodging the occasional stray swing, finally making it to the wall opposite the bar counter. There hanging next to paintings and pictures was chalk board.

**Days since a fight: 36**

Now Mizore erased it.

**Days since a fight: 0**

She made sure to making the lines of the large zero extra thick. Nodding in accomplishment she again made her way through the brawl and once agains sat in her little part of the bar, switching to another lollipop as well.

From the door came in an beautiful regal woman, pale with an elegant light blue hairstyle that complimented her fine kimono.

"Again Mizore?" she asked Mizore.

"Yes mother." nodded Mizore.

Tsurara Shirayuki smiled, at that moment Mizore new that was a bad sign for the boys. The wind was already starting to howl and an unmistakable aura of killing intent was enough to paralyze both Yuki-Otoko and Yeti-men alike twice over.

"Now...gentlemen...would you be so kind as to _settle down_."

All but one complied. The one that didn't was the youngest Yeti, a headstrong one that wanted to prove himself to the guys. So without truly knowing the sheer terror formerly known as Tsurara the Ice Warrior Maiden he lunged at her all the while said woman nonchalantly gathered the ice between them.

Only to not use it. As he was halfway there he was stopped by the sudden appearance of vines wrapping around him.

"You heard the lady. settle down."

In the doorway was a young black man in a hooded fur winter coat, on his head a blue beret with a golden brooch of the globe and an olive wreath. His gloved hand was outstretched forward, commanding the plants to ensnare the rowdy monster.

"Ara Ara" Tsurara clapped her hands, "everyone allow me to introduce Dominic Flores, UN Goodwill Ambassador to Conduits and now monsters. Now Mr. Dominic would you be so kind as to tell everyone why you're here?"

"ah." he said in shock, "I almost forgot."

Coughing to clearing his throat he began to recite his rehearsed japanese.

"As you may likely have heard. There happen to be humans running around with supernatural powers called Conduits who get their power from Ray Sphere Energy.

As it turns out this energy is what you call Youki, Mana, Ki, Life Energy aka Magic Power. They are all two sides of the same coin. Recent findings have found that your ancestors were some of the first conduits who after continued development and evolution result in your species today.

Given this information I as member of the United Nations International Extra-Natural Agency and representative of the human race am here to offer our hand in friendship.

Additional Information will be in the brochures I will now be handing out. Now please take one and pass it down."

So they did automatically as they were too shocked at absorbing said information to do anything.

"now…" he continued, "any questions?"

The ensuing uproar was in fact louder than the brawl that occurred just moments ago.

XXX

As Sten came upon the village he found it surprisingly normal. Save for the pale, white and blue spectrum haired people it seemed like just any other japanese village. Thanks to his body armor however he stood out like a sore thumb.

"Is that their husband?"

"Half-breed not many those around here."

"Foreigner."

"Conduit."

"Borderline being huh?"

They didn't even try to hide their gossip. With a shrug Sten continued his way through the village. Apparently to them he was a borderline being, a person neither human nor monster.

"Harriet."

"yes?" she said hopping to his side.

"What is your opinion on Conduits?"

"my opinion?" she asked, "I only know one and thats you and I like you."

"I like you too!" said Betty hopping onto his back in an embrace.

"Gaah!" he yelped.

"My turn! My turn!"

Harriet pounced on him as well and he collapsed on the ground in a ball of soft white fur.

"Please get off…" he groaned.

'so fluffy...' he thought as he looked towards his destination under the pile.

The Inn owned by the Village Head, a woman by the name of Tsurara Shirayuki who in turn is in speaking terms with the Ice Priestess, leader of the Ice Elementals of japan.

'is that...yelling?'

The front door was kicked open as a whole group of Yuki-otoko and what he assumed to be male yetis storming off, many clenching brochures or crumpling and tossing them away. On the brochures were the letters: **UNIENA**

'looks like U-Nina got her first.'

"Now come on be reasonable! Why can't we all just be friends!"

"My apologies Flores but most young males aren't as nice as you are, especially the monsters."

Sighing, the first male voice seemed to have turned to the older second female voice, "I know Tsurara-san. Just thought i'd try."

Pushing off Harriet and Betty he picked himself up and walked towards the UN agent and the Yuki-onna village head.

"You beat us to the punch." said Sten, hand held out, "Specialist Sten Iwamori, BENA."

The UN agent held his hand out as well, "Agent Dominic Flores, UNIENA. Nice to meet a fellow human."

Sten nodded, "likewise. I take it didn't go so well?"

"not here." Dominic shrugged, "But I got into contact with a vampire leader named Akasha Bloodriver, beautiful woman but I feel bothered by the name, much more since she is a vampire and all. She got me into contact with Ms Tsurara Shirayuki..."

Tsurara bowed and Sten bowed back.

"...and Mikogami in charge of a private school here in japan that is supposed to rehabilitate and integrate young yokai into both historically conduit and human society."

"well that something, I just started."

Dominic chuckled wholeheartedly, "its not a game. Our progress is humanities progress after all."

"Yeah I get it."

Sten walked back and dragged both Harriet and Betty with him who exchanged greetings in their ever cheerful disposition.

"Ara Ara" smiled Tsurara, "are both of you Sten-kun's girlfriends?"

"no." he answered simply.

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison.

"What!?" he turned to them in surprise, "when did that happen!?"

XXX

It had been an exhausting week. Talking to the government, the press, the rights groups, and a few companies and foreign dignitaries as well. Jeffrey Locke was tempted to pull out a bottle of scotch at his desk but to his dismay he had ran out just yesterday.

"Sir." entered his secretary.

"Good new or bad new Pam?" he asked exhausted

"Just reports sir. It seems as though the U-Nina and one of the BENA's field members have come across a few Historically Conduit Leaders. One of which happens to run a school that has a policy of preparing young monsters for human society."

"winning their hearts and minds…"

"sir?"

"Pam who exactly from our bureau made contact."

"That would be Specialist Sten Iwamori, half white and japanese on his father's side, recruited after a tour of duty."

"And how young is Mr. Iwamori?"

"Early college age sir."

"Good. Pam I have an idea that I want you to relay to him…"

XXX

Lieren frowned, rather than his usual stoneface he actually frowned. Few things made him frown and those things that did usually ended up 'removed' from his sight. The grim young chinese man was in a hong kong warehouse having taken down another Lesser Monster Triad Gang.

In his hand was a printed and stapled packet with the words: **BENA Conduit Anthropology** as a title. The gang, known for their trafficking ring was also known for gathering and brokering information.

Naturally when the Hunter's Guild House in China heard of this they immediately ordered for them to be shut down, the slaves freed, and any assets and resources to be seized.

It would have been easy for Lieren to do it before the procedure but now it was so one sided with telekinetic powers that he wondered how the supernatural underworld was going to survive the Guild Crackdown.

Just then did he notice that he missed one. To his right was Chinese Ox Demon; a crippled Chinese Ox Demon. Said Ox creature's legs were crippled and was now crawling towards the exit.

Frowning even more Lieren walked in front of him. The Ox Demon now clearly frightened.

"p-please!" whimpered the monster, "spare me!"

The Chinese Hunter responded with taking his staff and swinging it; the resulting blow caving the criminal's skull in after a sickening crack.

"Weak." he muttered.

With that done Lieren made his way to the back of the warehouse, grimacing at the sight before him.

Rows and rows of cages, all of them either children or young woman.

"Nice work Laohu Lieren."

"Touhou Fuhai." flatly answered Lieren.

Touhou was a member of the Yokai Triad, a (somewhat) respectable and good man but a chinese mobster none the less.

"It seems you beat me to the punch." said Touhou blowing in his smoking pipe.

"Consider it charity." he answered without looking back, "now if you'll excuse me I need to open these cages."

"Allow me."

With a wave of Touhou's hand all the locks shattered and the bars warped to make openings. Both the woman and children promptly running out, many still frightened and teary-eyed but thankful.

"Don't worry." said Touhou, "I'll trust you that my men will take care of them."

"Then what assurances are there?" Lieren finally glanced back.

"You don't. But at least you know my reputation."

"I know enough."

Soon enough Touhou's men came in. A group of cars around two buses which were now being loaded with freed slaves.

"New ID, home, and a job, or a ticket home and job to pay the debt." continued Lieren, "well intentioned but very pragmatic."

"Fuhai-sama!" From the group of came one of the suited Triad members, "Fuhai-sama we have a problem!"

"and that'd be?" Touhou lifted an eyebrow.

"D-dragons..." said the Triad in disbelief.

"pardon…"

"Dragons Fuhai-sama! Four of them! From the looks they're orphans.

'dragons...' pondered the hunter, 'this is trouble.'

Walking towards the mass they saw the sight of four teenage girls thrashing the large assembly of yokai men. It would comical if it weren't for the fact that said teenage girls were snarling and in all cases feral.

"Hold her down!"

"I'm trying!"

"ack!"

Catching sight of Lieren, the apparent leader, a long purple haired, yellow eyed beauty started to lunge at him but the Hunter Conduit simply tossed his free hand out, pinning her down as well as the other three.

"Human science." chuckled Touhou, "what will they think up next?"

"So what do you plan to do with these four?" asked the Conduit, "We can't just let them go."

"hmm…" thought Touhou, "perhaps Yokai Academy then?"

"Yokai Academy? you think that it will work?"

"The school is known for rehabilitation and for getting youngers back on their feet. Plus they still use Bloomers and Swimsuits."

As said from before, he was somewhat respectable.

"I was in fact just there yesterday discussing news of the Conduit Link with my friend the Headmaster Chairman."

"I have heard."

"Indeed if that BENA packet you have rolled up in the back of your jeans is any indication. Above all i'm fascinated and we've been in talks to allow a few human government conduits to attend as well."

"Let me guess: You want a Guild Conduit as well?"

"Interested?"

"It depends…." said the Hunter, turning towards the warehouse; more specifically towards the corpses of the dead gang members.

With a flick of a single paper tag the entire warehouse began to burn in a violent conflagration, not even flinching that he had missed another man who was now burning to death amidst screams of agony.

"Do I get to kill more scum?"

XXXXXX

**A/N:** I have a love of writing even if it kills me. I know that I got Ironclad, Issei and the Game of Life and Kamen Rider 911 out there but I just can't stop writing stories. I get ideas that I just want to get down and get out there.

I have school yes and I am aware of the lack of updates given that and my laziness but this creative desire is something I can't resist so I write these stories out of instinctive urge.

**Infamous Blood Moon:** a mostly Infamous, Rosario Vampire, and Monster Girl Encyclopedia Crossover. Where Monsters are all in fact conduits and anything supernatural is related to Conduits or Ray Sphere Energy and is the story of how humans are trying to wrap to their heads around it.

If you need some frame of reference for info and better idea of appearances look up the wikis for either of the three franchises. I recommend looking at the MGE site first since Harem members that are not Dominic's are described on that site.

This is going to be the end of me.

**;-;**

_**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW**_

XXXXXX

SUBJECT TO CHANGE

**Organizations**

**US-BENA- United States Bureau of Extra-Natural Affairs**

The second US Govt. organisation responsible for conduits. After the DUP-Seattle scandal they are tasked with picking up the slack.

**UN-IENA 'U-Nina'- United Nations International Extra-Natural Agency**

The UN's International Conduit and Conduit-related organisation. Formed in hopes as a humane and united international response to the crimes of the DUP and other anti-conduit organizations.

**The Hunter's Guild**

The largest organisation of monster hunters not affiliated to a specific religion. Opportunistic, they recruit Conduits and create Conduits with stolen DUP and First Sons technology to match the supernaturals in strength. So far it is successful and there are fears in the Yokai community that a global offensive the likes of which not seen since the Inquisition is about to occur.

**Key Characters**

**Director Jeffrey Locke**

BENA Director

**Weapon of Choice:** not a fighter.

Not a conduit.

**Married man and happy with a boy and a girl.**

A formerly low level middle man who was neither a corrupt politician nor idealist statesman. He is however humble and does the job with as much reasoning and moral fiber that a small man can muster.

**US Spec. Sten Iwamori**

BENA Field Agent

**Weapon of Choice:** Sniper Rifles/Precision Rifles, Bare Hands

Concrete/Stone Conduit

Japanese-American Father/Norwegian-American Mother

**Sten's Harem AKA Team FLUFFEH:** Wererabbit, Yeti, Kikimora, Weresheep, Mothman

From a family of outdoorsman, joined the military after high school but was offered a job in the BENA after a tour of service after showing aptitude for Conduit Conversion. A straight, cleancut average member of the military who is nominally friendly and knowledgable.

**Agent Dominic Flores**

UNIENA Field Agent

**Weapon of Choice:** undecided

Plant Conduit

Afro-Hispanic (Naturalized US citizen)

**Dominic's Harem AKA the original harem:** Mizore and Kurumu are the main girls. NO MOKA.

Caribbean orphan, abandoned due to Conduit abilities. Adopted by UN personnel eventually following in his new families footsteps and joined the UN as a goodwill representative towards Conduits. He has a good heart but sometimes his idealism leads to him playing the fool.

**Veteran Hunter Laohu Lieren**

Hunter of the Hunter Guild, Asia Branch's Chinese Sub-branch

**Weapon of Choice:** Staff, Paper Talismans

Telekinetic Conduit, Natural Chinese Exorcist Mystic and Martial Artist

Ethnically Chinese

**Lieren's Harem AKA Team Dragon:** Dragon, Ryu, Wyvern, Wyrm

Member of the Laohu Hunter Family which joined the guild relatively recent. Made a name for himself taking down S-Class yokai and has clashed with monster Triad and Yakuza frequently. Through conditioning he is a hardened man whose coldness came with his upbringing and dealing with the worst of monster kind, still there is some humanity left and many try to get him to open up little by little.


End file.
